Genesis I: Storm I: New Beginnings
by A. J. Lambert
Summary: This is the first in a very long series called Digimon: Forever, and it's split into 7 seasons. Season 1 is called Genesis. In this tale, the original DigiDesinted and the Tamers from S3 also appear in the prologue and several interludes throughout, in order to establish some back-story. For more info (characters, Digimon, novels, etc), please feel free to go the wiki page!
1. Prologue

**Digimon: Forever - New Beginnings**

Swindon, 2011. Digimon - Digital Monsters - have become little more than myth and games in the eyes of children. However, things in the Digital World have once again gone awry, and Gennai has been forced to send digivices to the Real World in the search for a new team of DigiDestined...

Be advised: The dramatis personae (see below) is likely to change! This is not the final draft of it, so just go with it!

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

Darrell "Dazz" Sanders (18 year old Human male)  
Botamon (Baby-level Digimon; Darrell's partner)  
Simon "Sy" Holloway (18 year old Human male)  
Punimon (Baby-level Digimon; Sy's partner)  
Rosie Peat (18 year old Human female)  
Nyokimon (Baby-level Digimon; Rosie's partner)  
Jorge Crinson (17 year old Human male)  
Pabumon (Baby-level Digimon; Jorge's partner)  
Venetia Polizzi (20 year old Human female)  
Yuramon (Baby-level Digimon; Venetia's partner)  
Harry "Jeff" Bishop (17 year old Human male)  
Pichimon (Baby-level Digimon; Jeff's partner)  
Ashley Lambert (19 year old Human male)  
Poyomon (Baby-level Digimon; Ashley's partner)  
Alicia Gear (18 year old Human female)  
SnowBotamon (Baby-level Digimon; Alicia's partner)  
Lucas Gillett (18 year old Human male)  
Zerimon (Baby-level Digimon; Lucas' partner)  
Simon "Horse" Davies (18 year old Human male)  
Relemon (Baby-level Digimon; Simon's partner)

Gennai (Digital Human male)  
Mekanorimon (Champion-level Digimon; Gennai's partner)  
Elecmon (Rookie-level Digimon; Caretaker of Primary Village)

Devimon (Champion-level Digimon)  
Numemon (Champion-level Digimon)  
Sukamon (Champion-level Digimon)

* * *

**Historian's Note**

The prologue takes place toward the end of Digimon Tamers, during the outbreak of the D-Reaper between 2001 and 2002 ("Azulongmon Explains It All" - "Such Sweet Sorrow"). The vast majority of this tale takes place in September 2010, and is set approximately 9 years after the conclusion of Digimon Adventure 02 ("A Million Points of Light").

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was their first good meal in a week. The sun, which was now nearing the edges of the horizon, was blazing a red trail throughout the dark blue sky. Gatomon, her snow-white fur tinted red from the sunset, had always believed a red sunset - for in the Digital World, they were rare indeed - to be a prelude to a period of strife. Thus, Gatomon had now taken it upon herself to guard the group while they ate and slept through the night.

"Come on, Gatomon, you've got to keep your strength up," said Gabumon, his voice soft as a whisper, purple fur highlighted by the fire, as padded over to Gatomon's side. "We can't expect you to take up guard duty all by yourself. Take a break."

"I don't need one, not while that thing is chasing us," she replied briskly. They'd been running for days from an enemy so implacable that they had barely survived their first encounter. The D-Reaper, as Azulongmon and the other Sovereign had been calling it, had completely consumed the continent of Server, destroying thousands upon thousands of innocent Digimon. According to Ebonwumon, another of the Sovereign, Gatomon and the others had it lucky; whole digital worlds had been consumed and deleted by the D-Reaper, while the Sovereigns' own world was under heavy assault. In short, the digital plane had seen nothing like this since its very creation.

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Gatomon's Human partner, looked over as Gabumon sighed in disappointment. Hikari, or simply Kari as everyone knew her, got up, traipsed over, and crouched down beside Gatomon. Her usual assortment of pink and white clothing had been torn at the waist, and the laces in her boots had come undone. "_Ni nokosa reta enerugī o motte inaideshou made wa D - shinigami ni chokumen shita toki, kore o tsudzukereba Gabumon no kenri_." Kari was speaking in Japanese, however Gatomon's digital matrix, located inside her DigiCore, contained the algorithms responsible for translating Kari's language to DigiCode, "Gabumon's right, if you keep this up you'll have no energy left for when we face the D-Reaper."

Gatomon looked at her partner. "I'm sure there'll be plenty of data packets blowing around for me to use."

Kari's face became concerned. "You can't keep relying on them, Gatomon. Sooner or later, you've got to get some rest."

Gatomon felt her tail begin to wag - a sign of her frustration - but controlled it enough that it wasn't noticeable. _Fine, I'll do it later - but only because you asked, Kari._ "Five more minutes, Kari, then I'll eat."

"And get some sleep?"

Gatomon simply nodded.

It seemed it was all Kari needed. "Ok, then." And with that, she was sat back by the fire next to her brother.

* * *

"I wish she'd be less stubborn sometimes," said Kari. "I can stop her from chasing mice, and yet I'm almost always powerless to make her stop being...well, herself."

Her older brother, Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, replied as he held his hands close to the fire. "That's just who she is, Kari, and I doubt it'll ever change."

"I guess it's just one of the constants of the Digital World - that, and beings bent on annihilation every few years," joked Kari. She and her brother laughed together for a few moments, before returning to endlessly staring into the heat of the campfire. "First Devimon, then Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, then the Dark Rings, Arukenimon, and Myotismon again with his Dark Spores. Now we're facing a rogue program. Will it ever end, Tai? Truly end?" She looked at Tai. His eyes took on a glazed appearance, and Kari knew he was dealing with a difficult answer.

"I don't know," his head swiveled round slowly to face her. His hair, which had been kept swept into a tall and slightly-manic style, was now burnt off. Only about an inch or so remained to cover his scalp. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know, Kari."

Just then, Kari heard footsteps approaching fast from behind, and she stood. Her best friend, Takeru Takaishi - or simply T.K. - was standing with his hands on his knees, clearly out of breath.

"What's wrong, T.K.?" asked Tai.

"Trouble," T.K. said between heavy breaths.

* * *

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon's primary attack flew through the air and hit the red mass hard.

"It didn't even make a dent!" Patamon, flapping his orange wings harder than ever, sailed through the Digital World's air until he was hit from behind by the mass itself. Painfully, he landed in a nearby tree.

On the ground, Agumon, his orange scales almost blazing from sheer determination, threw Pepper Breath after Pepper Breath at the D-Reaper, but to no avail. "It's not working! Without the ability to digivolve, we can't even fight this thing; we're sitting ducks!" Tai, Kari, and T.K. - along with their friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe - had given up the ability for their partner Digimon to digivolve in order to save the Digital World once before. Now that decision had come back to bite them in their collective ass.

Next to him, Paildramon - the combination of ExVeemon and Stingmon - let loose with his Desperado Blaster attack. The D-Reaper absorbed the Ultimate-level barrage just as easily as that of the Rookie's. "Then I guess we'll just have to up the ante! Paildramon warp digivolve to...Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

Paildramon's small white wings became enlarged, tinting to a deep shade of red. His black armour appeared to devour his body as it grew, once-separate pieces amalgamating to form a solid suit of Chrome Digizoid - an inpenetrable barrier between devastating attacks and soft, pliable flesh.

Imperialdramon soared high into the atmosphere in order to get a good look at the top of the D-Reaper. What he saw wasn't good. "Davis, can you see this?" he said to his Human partner on the ground below.

Davis Motomiya, Veemon's partner and leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, looked to his D-3 Digivice. It produced a holographic image of everything Imperialdramon was seeing up from above. In the immediate foreground, he saw what appeared to be a structure made up of the same red mass as the D-Reaper. The top of the structure however, was a dark blue colour, and an enormous, cavernous mouth bisected the tip. Dozens of scythes were continuously emerging from the hideous creation. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure," replied Imperialdramon. "But whatever it is, it looks like it's part of the D-Reaper itself. Maybe it's the central programming hub, or something."

Davis shouted back at his old friend. "Well don't just hover there, destroy it, quickly!"

"No need to tell me twice," replied Imperialdramon. He turned to face the massive digital abomination, and yelled at the top of his voice.

"Positron Laser!"

A bright, white beam of high-energy particles spewed forth from the weapon installed between the wings on Imperialdramon's back. With dizzying gusto, the attack shot from the Mega-level Digimon toward the D-Reaper, hitting it squarely in an explosive flare of digital molecules.

"Did it work?" asked Davis open-mouthed. He looked to his Digivice. It showed the structure recoiling from the assault, then just as easily springing back to its original stance. Davis let out an astonished breath. "No way! Not even a scratch; what does it take to bring this thing down?"

"Whatever it is, we obviously don't have enough firepower," Imperialdramon called from high above. "We're gonna need help for this, Davis - more than we have here."

Suddenly, a bolt of electric blue lightning pierced the sky and hit the D-Reaper's central mass at light speed. The sound produced was almost deafening to the ears. The light diffused after a moment, leaving Davis and Imperialdramon ever-so-slightly dazed. A thunderous voice boomed overhead.

"You are not strong enough to fight this being alone; it is beyond your power. Leave now, while you still can!"

Imperialdramon looked to Davis. "Well?" he asked. "Yay or nay? It's your call, Davis." His Human remained silent. "Davis, isn't it rude to ignore someone?"

Davis just stood there, rooted to the spot as his brain struggled to come up with the answers. With the minutes ticking away, and Davis apparently unable to decide, Imperialdramon gazed up at the new arrival. "What are you? And what do you know of the D-Reaper?"

The massive being burst into flame at the questions, a piercing screech ringing from its head. "I know that you are not strong enough! Do not dare defy _me_, for I am one of the Sovereign. I spare little patience for your kind!"

"And what about Azulongmon? Does he know you're here?"

"Azulongmon?" the Sovereign cackled. "Putting such blind faith in him; you're just like the other group of Humans."

This got Davis' attention. "Other Humans? There are other people here, now?"

"You feign ignorance! I warn you, child, I do not cower to Human trickery. Of _course_ you know about the others; you come from the same world, after all."

"Listen, you big ugly birdbrain!" Davis shouted. "We don't know about any other group of DigiDestined! So quit talking crap, and either help us, fight us, or leave!"

"Er...Davis? Please try not to upset him; he _is_ a Sovereign," Imperialdramon said warily.

"I don't care who he is, he's pissing me off!"

The Sovereign stared at Davis with utter malice. "I will not be spoken to like some pet! You and the rest of your pitiful little band of 'Tamers' will leave this world immediately. Azulongmon may be convinced that you're helping our world, but I am not so blind; with your left hand, you would use me as a shield against this new threat, and with your right, you'd seek to supplant me."

"We have no wish to replace you, Zhuqiaomon!" shouted Ken Ichijouji, boy-genius and Wormmon's partner, as he ran to join the argument.

"Huh?" said Davis. "Ken, you know who this guy is?"

Ken ignored him. "Zhuqiaomon, we simply wish to annihilate this new threat and return the Digital World to peaceful existence; attempting to supplant the Sovereign is _not_ a part of that!"

"You are like the others, Ken Ichijouji," spoke Zhuqiaomon. "They also speak of peace. Perhaps you are more connected than you realise... nevertheless, this threat is beyond any you have fought previous. Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon; they were nothing compared to the Reaper. Even we, the Sovereign, have been unable to destroy this 'being' since its creation."

Imperialdramon became concerned. "What do you mean? The Sovereign are four of the most powerful Digimon in existence, and you're telling us you can't defeat it...?"

"If you can't do it," began Davis, "then who can?"

Everyone remained silent in thought and confusion. In the distance, the D-Reaper continued to take a pounding from the offensive efforts of the other DigiDestined; Davis could barely see Greymon, Garurumon, and Silphymon combining their attacks to assault the giant red mass.

"There is a way," said Zhuqiaomon. "The children and Digimon in your world have the power to digivolve to their Mega forms; not something all of you are capable of. They have no Digi-Eggs, no crests. Their power came from Azulongmon."

Davis turned to see Tai, Kari, and T.K. walking up to join them. T.K. held an injured Patamon in his arms, as did Kari with Gatomon, while Greymon and walked behind them. "Glad you decided to join us! This guy's finally starting to talk some sense! Well...not much, but still!"

Ken spoke before Davis could continue his rant. "You're talking about other children, other DigiDestined! Do you mean the ones that helped us defeat MaloMyotismon?"

"No," replied Zhuqiaomon. "These children are unknown to you. The other Sovereign believed it necessary to conceal your identities from each other in order to keep the Reaper distracted."

Tai placed his hand firmly on Davis' shoulder before speaking. "So you're saying Azulongmon gave the power of his Digi-Core to these other kids? Why not to us this time?"

Zhuqiaomon continued to hover in the air. "He chose the ones with the greatest chance of success. He... felt you deserved time away from the Digital World considering all you've done for it." He made a show of his hesitation. "For _us_. I believe he was wrong in that decision, as with many others in the past."

"Meaning what?" asked Kari.

"I shall give you the power of my own Digi-Core." Zhuqiaomon lowered a single wing, and the original Digi-Destined - and their partner Digimon - began to glow in a soft red light. "You are the saviours of our world, and our world can only be saved by you and your Digimon. This threat is like no other; you _must_ destroy it."

Davis looked down at himself. _I'm glowing! Wait...my digivice? _He held his digivice up to his eyes to find that it was also giving off a bright light of its' own. He had the strangest sensation, almost as if he'd drunk too much Red Bull.

"Tai!" Greymon yelled, cutting through Davis' thoughts. "Tai, I feel energised! Like after you took me to that Indian restaurant in London!"

The light from the Humans and their Digimon partners grew brighter, eventually conglomerating to form a blindingly dazzling spectacle...


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The characters that I've included from the TV series only appear in the Prologue and future 'Intermission' chapters throughout - they are not the main characters in this series!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**YATES'S BAR, SWINDON TOWN CENTER, UNITED KINGDOM**

**20:39 PM - MONDAY, 13th SEPTEMBER, 2010**

The bar wasn't quite what you'd call "thriving", noted Venetia Polizzi. The young woman, who'd turned twenty only four months previously, was stood with her arms resting atop the bar, quietly surveying what spirits were available for consumption. Unfortunately, she recalled, there were no promotions on Monday nights, mainly due to the fact that people worked the very next day and had no particular wish to be fired by their bosses.

Well, most of them didn't.

Venetia sighed heavily - not for the first time that night - and dropped her head into her arms. Already, she'd given up trying to become inebriated, instead figuring that it was best not to be too drunk as she made her way back home in the early hours of the morning.

Turning to her left, Venetia blurted out, "Got any orange juice back there, Indi?"

The lone barwoman that night, Indigo Rose, rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's question before reaching down behind the bar for a fresh glass. "No more booze?"

"So your profits are gonna go down, so what?" asked Venetia sarcastically. "I just want my orange juice!"

Indi, hearing that the blonde's voice was quickly becoming more and more agitated, struggled to empty the contents of a small bottle of bright orange liquid into the glass. "Ok, ok, relax; it's coming!"

As soon as Indi had placed the glass on the bar, Venetia scooped it up in her hand and downed it. "It's not alcohol, you know," Indi commented. "Another?"

Venetia nodded and handed her empty glass back to the barwoman. Indi then bent down and took a bottle of orange juice from one of the mini fridges below the rear of the bar, emptied the liquid into the glass and handed it back to Venetia. The drunk young girl downed the drink yet again, before finally resting her forearms on the glossy surface of the bar. Standing, she said, "Right then, I'd better get going." Reaching over the bar, Venetia drunkenly hugged the barwoman. "See you later."

"You, too," Indi replied, feigning happiness. "And try not to get lost going home like last time!"

Leaving Yates's, Venetia took her phone of her jeans pocket and checked the time - 22:02. _Good thing I don't have to be in college 'til tomorrow afternoon_. She turned to her left and commenced her trek toward home, thumbing the keypad on her phone along the way.

**VENETIA: **GOING HOME. SEE YOU THEN X

A few seconds later:

**KIERAN: **COOL. LOVE YOU X

**VENETIA:** YOU CAN PROVE THAT WHEN I'M BACK :P X

She laughed wickedly to herself as she walked down Faringdon Road, headed toward the bus stop so that she could "convene" (as she and Kieran called it) at the earliest opportunity. Not that Venetia wouldn't be able to do it alone were Kieran nowhere to be found.

Her train of drunkenly-pleasurable thought was interrupted by her ringtone, and she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Venetia!_" A somewhat familiar voice rang out of the phone's speaker, almost deafening Venetia in one ear.

She sighed. "Ashley, you really don't need to be so loud," she said, "I can hear you even if you whisper!"

Ashley whispered down the line so quietly Venetia couldn't hear him. "What?" she asked.

"_I said_," Ashley replied, "_that I'm the only one who can hear minute noises when I'm drunk_." Venetia rolled her eyes. They'd been friends for just under a year now; ever since she'd started showing up in one of the stairwells at college with several mutual friends, Venetia and Ashley had become almost BFFs and sharing evey part of their lives together. Except love lives, though; she wasn't quite Ashley's type.

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

"Bring it before me."

The doors to the inner chamber opened with a groan as two Arkadimon guards brought a bound and beaten Calumon to face the Shadow Lord. The little white Digimon was dropped to the tiled floor, landing with a painful _oof! _that resounded throughout the chamber.

"Leave us," commanded the Shadow Lord. The guards left without hesitation, closing the heavy DigiChrome doors and leaving Calumon alone to his fate.

The Shadow Lord laughed. Leaning, he peered over Calumon's terrified form. "Why is it," he asked wickedly, "that your kind continually sees fit to attempt to unseat me from my throne?"

Calumon remained silent, shuddering in utter fear.

The Lord raised his brow. The pathetic creature had so far resisted torture; hell, it had even survived the captivity of the Sovereign Zhuqioamon during the D-Reaper crisis nearly a decade before. If he was to garner any worthwhile information from the prisoner, the Shadow Lord knew he must convince it another way.

"I don't see your vaunted Tamers anywhere, little thing," he said calmly. "I'd bet they don't even realise you're here."

* * *

**SWINDON**

"It can't be all that bad," replied Venetia. "He wouldn't have kissed you unless he wanted you - subconsciously, at the very least."

Ashley sighed. "_Well, I kinda already knew that, Venetia. But obviously, with him being with Rosie, nothing more's ever really going to happen between Sy and I._"

Rolling her eyes again, Venetia asked, "And you know that how exactly?"

There was a brief silence as Ashley appeared to hesitate. "_Call it intuition_."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Would this be the same intuition that helped to arrest that crazy psych teacher last year?"

"_Venetia, you know me too well_," replied Ashley. "_Besides, I simply knew where he was going to be to try to get away from the cops. I wouldn't exactly call breaking his nose 'helping to arrest him'._"

By now, Venetia had turned down into the walkway that connected to the bus station and had stopped in the queue for her bus. "You're so humble, Ash," she said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you're getting anymore flashes of intuition right now, by any chance?" For some insanely as-yet unknown reason, an elderly man, sat cross-legged on the bricked ground, had caught her attention.

"_Should I be?_"

There was something about this man that drew her. She couldn't explain it. "No, no," she lied, "nothing to worry about. Listen, I'll talk to you later, k?"

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD**

"They'll be here," said Calumon, resiliently. "Once they know about you, Takato and Guilmon and the others will stop you!"

The Shadow Lord laughed hard. "Not, I think, after you have told me about the secrets of digivolution." He reached out and grabbed Calumon in a single hand and pulled the tiny Digimon toward him. "You hold the key to digivolution, little one," he said. "The crests and tags of old were created using energy taken from your Digi-core. I had the chance to take that energy for myself once. I will not allow it to slip away from me again."

The Shadow Lord began to hold Calumon in a tighter grip, eliciting several sharp squeals from the Rookie-level Digimon. The Lord laughed harder each time Calumon screamed in pain.

* * *

**SWINDON**

Without wanting to draw too much attention to herself, Venetia headed toward the elderly man, who was still sat on the ground with his eyes fixed upon the buses that were continuously pulling in and out of the station. Strangers passed him - some in groups, some pulling suitcases behind them, some simply texting friends or family - but his eyes never once stopped staring at the same spot.

Venetia, who had never before decided to talk to someone who appeared homeless, gradually came to the old man's side and crouched, careful to keep the strap of her hipster bag from slipping off her shoulder. She didn't talk to him straight away, just crouched next to him and studied his face. It was lined with creases and furrows, implying he'd had a hard life before arriving at this spot.

Suddenly, his grey-blue eyes turned toward Venetia, startling her and sent her falling uncomfortably onto her backside. "Young one," he said, startling Venetia even further.

She looked around to see if he could possibly be referring to someone else. He wasn't, unfortunately. "Y-yes...?" she stammered.

The man continued to gaze at Venetia as he spoke. "Young one," he replied. "Beware the shadow. It is lurking, constantly lurking," the man said.

"Shadow?" Venetia chorused.

He remained quite still and quite silent for some time, until he spoke just three words. "It is coming." Then the old man simply disappeared into nothingness.

Venetia's blood drained from her skin. A man had just disappeared there and then, right in front of her eyes. She looked about her, expecting to see equally shocked faces from everyone in the vicinity; not a one of them was even looking in her direction. It was as if they either didn't witness the extraordinary event, or just plainly didn't give a damn. No, he couldn't have done it. He couldn't have done it. No one could disappear like that, it was impossible. _Ok,_ thought Venetia, _maybe he's wearing an invisibility cloak or something._

"Are you still there?" she called out to him, keeping her voice low so as to stave off crazy looks from the surrounding pedestrians. "Hello? Crazy-old-guy-who's-potentially-on-drugs?" Still nothing. _Well I know I'm definitely not drunk enough to have imagined the whole thing._

Venetia stood, and hurried to call Kieran. She was about to press his number on the speed dial when it occurred to her that she probably _was_ drunk enough to have hallucinated. Besides, no one else had noticed him, apparently, and she wasn't about to risk losing her boyfriend due to her possibly being a hallucinogenic alcoholic; her parents had divorced over far less. No, she decided, she wouldn't call anyone; Venetia returned her phone to her pocket and continued to await her bus' arrival, standing silently in the queue and making no indication as to anything untoward happening.

* * *

**CANCOURT FARM, 1.5 MILES SOUTH OF SWINDON**

**08:12 AM - TUESDAY, 14TH SEPTEMBER, 2010**

He'd just had a very weird phone call with Venetia. Or at least the last part had been weird. She'd never asked about his intuition before, even during the crisis involving the psychology teacher, so why now?

Ashley James Lambert was just about to fall asleep last night, when he got the idea to call Venetia into his head. He felt it was his duty to keep his BFF informed on all the comings and goings on the Simon 'Sy' Holloway front. Not that it really mattered anyway, considering nothing was actually happening between the two of them. While the pair had shared a couple of kisses - _Ok, quite a few_, thought Ashley - it wasn't as if there was any form of bond between them. Then again, it wasn't exactly within Ashley's sense of morality to break up a couple, even if Rosie was bad for Sy.

Rosie Peat was Sy's on-again off-again girlfriend. She also believed herself to be the center of the universe. No one else in the group was going to tell her so, most likely due to the fact that they were all simply waiting for Rosie to work it out on her own time. But, taking all that into account, Rosie and Sy were still sort of a good match. Even if she was an egotistical bitch.

Ashley went downstairs, showered (the shower was unfortunately placed in the utility room along with the front door - not exactly the best of combinations), then went back up to his room to change. He decided on a white t-shirt and jeans, leaving his dyed-red hair to drape down below his shoulders. Though he himself certainly loved his it, Ashley's hair was often a source of disagreement with members of his family; his mother practically threatened to scalp him almost every time they got chatting.

Speak of the devil; "Ready to go?" his mother, Catrina, asked. She'd appeared in his bedroom's doorway wearing a green sweater and jeans, a handbag slung over her shoulder. "You've got to be there in half an hour, Ashley James; hurry up."

Ashley answered her question by grabbing his bag - a black plastic shoulder-bag - the multicoloured strap twisting in places as he donned it.

* * *

**NEW COLLEGE, SWINDON**

**09:06 AM**

Ashley pulled into the car park with time to spare. His first lesson of the day - English Literature - wasn't due to begin for another hour. He continued to simply sit in his car, staring out at the college building directly in front of him. What was it about Sy that got him staring into nonexistent voids? _So what if he's kinda cute - especially when he smiles_, thought Ashley. He looked in his wing mirror to see that his cheeks were beginning to flush with colour. Before any other physical signs began to show themselves, he took hold of his bag, opened the door, and stepped out.


End file.
